I wish you would do as I say
by A.P. Read
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have a fight and tells him not to come till he learns to obey. Merlin isn't the type to learn from a prat. So he finds an answer to control the manservant. SLASH Merlin/Arthur and some other guys got a problem dont read it!
1. I wish you would do as I say

I do not own the characters of Merlin or Arthur. Though I wish I did cause that would be a great job and resume builder. Anyways here's a fanfiction ive been working on. Comments welcomed its got some slash and not yet kinky. But enjoy

I wish you would do as I say

"I wish you would do as I say." Arthur said to Merlin.

The two stood in Arthur's chamber in the mid of night. The room was filled with light from the fireplace, while the two men stood there arguing. It had been an uneventful day but Arthur had finally had enough of his thin pale manservant. Thier relationship was just as complicated now just as how it began. Merlin was one of the very few people who didn't fear Arthur's title of prince of Camelot.

"Every time I do as your royal prat says I either end up in the stocks or beaten. So it seems obviously listening to you isn't the best idea ever!"

Arthur clenched his hands into a fist resisting the desire to strangle the thin neck of the manservant.

"Well obviously those big ears of yours don't allow you to hear better! So you can leave and don't come back until you know how to follow orders!"

Merlin with no ceremony collected the plates on table and left Arthur's chambers while angrily glaring at the handsome prince.

Arthur undressed himself throwing his clothes to the ground. He would expect Merlin to calm down by the morning and put away his clothes. He tossed and turned in his bed. Arthur had these kinds of nights before, and had found the answer to solve the problem. But he found the chore to be humiliating to fall asleep.

Reaching beneath he pulled a pillow that was very inappropriate for prince. Unlike the pillows Arthur slept upon this pillow was more likely to be that of a servants. In fact in particular this pillow belonged to Merlin.

Arthur became obsessed with the man from the first time they met. He and the other knights were tormenting a servant and Merlin came to his aid. The tall lean man with stunning blue eyes and red lips took his breath away.

When the witch Mary Collins tried to kill Arthur, Merlin had lunged forward pushing him out of the way. Earlier in the day he was sure Merlin hated him, but when he saved him Arthur gained some hope that Merlin indeed loved him just as much maybe even more.

* * * * *

The sun bathed Camelot in the afternoon light. Arthur however was not able to enjoy the afternoon as he was running late; disheveled and unbecoming of a knight. He had been wrong the night before Merlin had not forgiven him and had not returned to his service. It seemed that Merlin finally decide to follow orders , just not the ones that he meant to follow.

The knights had begun to train without him, their man- servants at the side of the court waiting to serve and tend to their masters needs.

Two knights in particular were sparing in the middle of the court. Sir Thorse was the tallest and for lack of better term the most brutish of his knights. Bulging in almost unnatural muscle mass he cut down his enemies like a harvest collecting wheat.

It was very unfair to his opponent who was opposite of himself. Sir Barlow who was almost to lean to be a knight. He was almost a twin to Merlin tall lanky with some muscle. Arthur favored him for a sparing partner for these reasons.

There was the sound of a gauntlet hitting face. Sir Thorse stood over his opponent. On his back Barlow looked up at his towering opponent. Arthur was about to intervene, hoping that Thorse wouldn't tear his Merlin substitute apart. But before he could say a word Barlow stood and removed his glove from hand to wipe the blood from his lips.

He then declared " You will lose in combat against me!". He then picked up his sword and began to fight with fury. At first he seemed to swipe with just fury then he began to push him back. Eventually striking multiple blows. His fist connected a few times and the giant of a man went down.

Barlow's victory received shock and applaud. Training continued through the day as usual. The knights were sweaty and their menservants took their masters belongs away.

"Thorse come! Barlow said with a tone of cockiness. The giant of a man Thorse followed suit unquestionably, like an obedient dog. Arthur asked him self "Why would Thorse follow so obediently ; granted he was beaten; but why would Thorse follow? Arthur was a skilled hunter and stalked the two knights.

This lead Arthur to Sir Barlow chambers the door had been securely locked. He had passed both of the men's servants in the hall so it seemed they were indeed alone. Arthur ran around the corner his hand running over the walls; until running into a large tapestry. His hand pressed a large brick behind it; revealing a hidden door. Arthur slipped into the wall and the bricks closed behind him. In this darkness he traveled until he saw two beams of light ahead. Arthur reached this light and saw to his awe the two knights in an interesting predicament.

Barlow was in a bath of hot water and Thorse was bathing him with a washcloth. "These last few days with this ring have been so great. It has made me so glad that you messed up the enchantment."

Thorse grunted a few times and continued his task of bathing Barlow. Barlow hand reached out a pulled Thorse into a kiss which seemed to have been responded with enthusiasm. Barlow whispered " You can speak now if you'd like."

Thorse pulled Barlow this time into a passionate kiss" Barlow. I mean Balen I'm sorry I was such a rough lover. Please! Please undo this enchantment I know it was wrong to use them , during love making now! I beg of you undo this!" Thorse pleaded. Arthur was stunned he had never heard Thorse ask for anything let alone beg. But Arthur had more on his mind the fact he was under an enchantment.

Arthur ran from his hiding space and began hammering his fist on the large wooden door.

"Open! Open! Open this door now! I know what happens behind these door and if you not want a thousand guards at this door you will open it!" The sound of footsteps running to door and the heavy bolt opening. Sir Barlow was standing there naked expect in a little towel. Arthur eye brows raised in curiosity and almost a little excitement.

"Sire! I beg of you mercy! If the court was ever to find out about any of this ill be killed!" Arthur placed a finger on Barlow's lips ; how he wished he could do more to those lips.

"Shhhh" Arthur said pushing Barlow into the room as he closed the door shut behind him.

"Now both of you are in an interesting predicament. I'm well aware of all your secrets now and there really is no point hiding anything more. So tell me Barlow how are you controlling Thorse here?" Barlow sighed and went over to Thorse taking his hand he pulled a golden ring off the mans finger. The he removed his own and handed the pair to Arthur.

" The rings were given to Thorse by a sorcerer who enchanted them. One is for the master to control ; the other to control whomever the master wishes. Thorse intended to use them on me during out time together" Barlow's eyes shifted over his shoulder toward Thorse ; who had slump over in shame.

"Both of you kneel before me now!" Arthur shouted as booth men kneeled at there princes feet. Barlow had begun to sob and tried to gather word to beg for his life. Arthur then placed his hand to Barlow chin and looked down at the sobbing knight.

" I will not share with anyone who you consort with nor will I tell anyone of your use of magic. Thorse be kind to your love; and I wish that neither of you will harm each other."

Barlow sobbed a bit more and ran over to Thorse and the two knights embraced in a great hug. Arthur didn't want to bother the two anymore and let himself out. He walked down the large corridor with the two rings in his hand smiling and finding the answer to his problem.


	2. Two Rings Dont make a right

I don't own Merlin or Arthur. I hope that people like what I have to written. This is a slash and if you don't like boys kissing boys and other things well you can just not read it then. Hope you all like it. =p

The morning sun rose over Camelot once more. It was a brand new day. And for Arthur it was the day that his plan to tame his manservant into action. He dressed himself and before placing the last glove he put on the simple gold ring he confiscated from his two knights who were in fact lovers. He looked at the ring and saw a miniature golden reflection of himself and then gave it a kiss. Then he replaced his glove onto his hand and headed out.

In order for his plan to work and draw as little attention as possible that the prince himself was using sorcery he schemed a plan to draw Merlin into a trap. He sent a message by solider to Gaius saying that there Gwen had become gravely ill. That she was so sick that she could not leave, and that Gaius was to keep it a secret because the king would not approve of his royal physician helping a servant. He would make sure to apologize to Gwen by making Merlin make a bouquet of flowers.

He saw the physician leaving the court yard before he made his move. Taking some red ink he smeared it all over his hand and running into the physicians he found Merlin sweeping.

"Gaius! Gaius! Where are you? Where is Gaius; You idiot?" Arthur said to Merlin doing his best to act distress.

Merlin dropped his broom and ran to the aid of the feigning prince. He took Arthur's hand and looked at it. Grabbing his fingers the blood seemed to get all over the place.

" What did you do you stupid prat!"

" I was cleaning my sword! Since I have no servant to aid me! Ahhhh take off the ring take it off my finger!" Arthur cried. Merlin did as he was told and was about to put it on the table when Arthur spat him.

"No! It is a really precious ring! I don't want to lose it put it on your own hand till I get this cleaned up!" Arthur moved his hand away until Merlin did as he was told placing the ring on his finger.

"There are you happy! Now will let me treat that wound?" Arthur stuck his hand out and allowed the manservant to clean the so called wound on his hand. It wasn't until the fake wound was cleaned that Merlin noticed that the prat of a prince was quiet, and that there was no wound. He looked the hand he cleaned and followed it up the muscled arm attached, then to the princes face. Smiling back at him with blue eyes and white teeth. His golden hair sparkling.

"You damn bastard! Your tricked me! You come in here pretending to injured! Why?!" Arthur got up off the bed and removed his other glove revealing a clean hand with the other golden ring. He walked toward Merlin and kissed the ring on his hand. Then merely said the word "Kneel."

Merlin did not understand what his body did next. He was in control of his mind but his body moved on its own like an arm would swing on its own when he walked. He kneeled before Arthur unable to get up.

" I'm not kneeling to you! I just fell over is all!" Merlin tried to force his body up but he was unable to.

"No it's ok Merlin don't get up. In fact I'll come down to you." Arthur squatted down till they were face to face with each other. Arthur was inches away from the lean raven haired boy. Merlin could smell the lavender from Arthur's bath, and Arthur could smell fear from Merlin's body.

"See I found a little trinket that's going to help you be a better Manservant. It will make sure you obey every word I command you to do. Don't believe me?" Arthur asked smirking with the kind of cockiness only a prince would have. His eyes searching for the fear in Merlin's face, his breathing increasing in worry and fear that what Arthur was saying was true.

" Let see I saw that you were cleaning. I thin you've done enough of that, why don't you do the dishes. Clean them spotless with your tongue" and once again Arthur kissed the ring, and once again Merlin body did as he was told unwillingly. Arthur took a chair and sat down watching as Merlin cleaned each dish, while simultaneous cursing at Arthur.

Arthur just sat there sipping his cup of wine that he poured himself laughing at the young Merlin's humiliating torment.

When the last plate was "clean" Arthur snapped his fingers and said to Merlin " Come over here. No wait crawl over here and put your head on my lap like a dog, and tell me how you feel about this predicament." Sure enough Merlin crawled over and laid his head on Arthur's lap.

"I don't know what you did to me! I hate you for doing this! I thought we we're friends. Why would you do this to me?!." Merlin started crying and sobbing. Arthur has been stroking the manservant's hair thinking about what he was saying. For a moment Arthur had guilt running through his blood. His face went from a handsome smile to a sort trance like sadness. He considered maybe he should stop his torment of the servant.

"Get up stand before me. Enough of this!"

Merlin instantly snapped straight up to a standing position and began to wipe away the tears. Arthur hated himself for driving the poor boy to tears. He had never been responsible for comforting or showing compassion, didn't know what to do. His hunter instincts took over and Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands away from his face and pulled him so close that Merlin could feel the heat from Arthur's breath. Their blue eyes locked into each others. Merlin wished he could look away but the intensity was so strong it was impossible to.

"I with every part that, With all that I can do apologize to you. Not as a prince, not as royalty, but as a man I beg your forgiveness for what I have done." Merlin's eyes opened wider he had never heard Arthur beg or ask for anything before. What Arthur did next was more shocking. Arthur let go of Merlin's wrist and took the younger mans face in hands and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips met , Arthur trying to be as tender and caring as possible. Merlin only trying to keep the passionate event burning as possible. His long lean arms wrapped around Arthur's waist grinding the two against each other, like two rocks to create a spark for a flame.

Arthur opened his eyes his tongue licked Merlin's lips a few times before pulling away. Pushing Merlin back away from his grasp.

"This…This isn't right you are in a emotional state and again I take advantage of you. I'm sorry." Merlin arms stood still in place as if trying to reach Arthur for an embrace.

"Arthur I don't understand. I do have…"

"I Arthur Pendragon order you to forget about all that has happened in the last hour or two. That you will simply turn and go to sleep and awake the day after with no memory of this. You will not speak of this ever" Merlin arms moved to his side and he walked to his bedroom as if nothing had happened. When Arthur saw that the door was closed he swallowed fear, regret, guilt, and his own torment. His regular golden handsome face was replaced with a grimace.

"Arthur my sire is there something I could do for you?" asked Gaius the royal physician as he walked in from his wild goose chase.

"No.. No Gaius I came to ask you for something, but Merlin was enough help. I must go now good night." Arthur said passing the old man his red cape trailing behind him. Gaius raised an eye out of curiosity and went to go check on Merlin. Finding the young sorcerer fast asleep.

He was putting away his herbs and tools and found rags on the ground.

"Why would Merlin be using red ink. Sometimes that boy…."

Arthur had undressed taking off everything. Clothes had seemed to become a heavy burden on him. Removing the silk cape, the fine cotton shirts, and pants. He wrapped himself in the fine linen sheets staring up at the brick ceiling. He held his right hand to his face staring at the simple golden band. His reflection distorted by the roundness.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself. Arthur did not sleep well that night.

I hope people liked it and that I wasn't to angst. I appreciate any reviews and responses and I'd like to continue writing chapters to this. So I hope everyone likes them, =p


	3. Some Sort of Apology

Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. First things first I own anything I don't own Merlin or Arthur. This is a slash with some mature content. Well adult I'm not sure where it borders. But anyways don't like two guys getting it on then don't read it.

Second note. I hope everyone likes this chapter and please review and thank you for your sending messages.

Well enjoy and thanks to everyone who reads my fan fiction.

***

The golden haired prince had little sleep from the night before. He had tossed and turned; his mind playing over the things he had done.

The way he tricked Merlin into his undeniable control by the use of magic rings. Humiliating Merlin till he cried tears; which Arthur himself feel great amounts of remorse and guilt. Which then drove him to kiss Merlin.

He kissed Merlin.

In his attempt to comfort the man he hurt. Arthur pulled the crying Merlin into a kiss. It wasn't a lust driven kiss; but then he wasn't sure what drove him to kiss the man. The taste of Merlin's lips and tongue lingered in his mouth. He thought about how for a moment it seemed to be sweet. Like marzipan or caramel. Arthur smiled a little at the thought of Merlin eating candy. The happy thought did not last long as his mind was pulled back to the world by the sound of the door opening.

A lanky raven-haired man walked through carrying a tray of bread, fruits, and cheeses.

"Merlin! You're here in my room." Arthur said in surprise as he sat up in his bed.

"Sorry, Arthur but I slept in a little late. I couldn't get up." Things seemed to be normal again. Maybe Merlin was pretending. Arthur couldn't be sure.

"Merlin, what happened last night?" Arthur asked, as Merlin laid out his breakfast on the table. Then continued to his other chores.

"Hmmm, nothing really Gaius went to go check on Gwen. But she wasn't really sick, but it must have been a mistake. Then I went to sleep after he left." Merlin said as he chose Arthur's clothes for the day.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Merlin said turning around to come face to face with Arthur. Merlin had never been so close to the prince before. He could be feel his hot breathe on his face. His crystal blue eyes unblinking looking into his face.

"Is there anything else? Anything that happened last night?" Placing his hands to the side of Merlin's face so his gaze couldn't be broken.

"No, I think I would know if there was something else." Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest hugging and holding the man, stroking the younger mans hair. Merlin was unsure what was happening at the moment. He did not want to ruin the moment so he indulged Arthur.

Arthur was filled with a warm happiness not only by the fact that Merlin seemed to have forgotten his cruelty last night. But the fact that Merlin didn't seem frightened and wasn't trying to get out of the hug.

"Merlin you have no idea how I feel about you. I want you to love me." Arthur's eyes opened wide his eyes almost bugging out at what he had just said. He had not even expected himself to say anything like that. He had never been so emotionally defenseless before. Merlin pulled away from Arthur a little their eyes looking into each other's.

" Merlin when I meant that I love your or that I wanted you to love me I mean…"

Before Arthur could come up with the rest of the answer Merlin silenced the man by pressing his lips hard against the other mans. Arthur who had worn nothing while he slept could feel Merlin's long fingers running all over his muscular body as they kissed. Their tongues pushing for space in each other's mouth.

Arthur pulled away taking in a breath of air. He was not use to having his mouth being ravaged. He grabbed the collar of Merlin shirt pulling it over his head. He was surprised that the red neckerchief had not come off. Arthur pushed Merlin over on to the bed. The he pounced onto him keeping Merlin beneath him.

Arthur reached behind him and began to pull off Merlin's trousers. Merlin stared up from his position on his back at the smiling prince. His hair had become damp from lustful sweat.

"In another moment or you will have an entire different reason for smiling." Arthur said laying a hand on Merlin's chest.

"Oh, yes I can't wait for you to show me that. I love you so much Arthur." Arthur hand traveled to Merlin's face. Stroking it softly and lightly with his hand. He looked into the eyes of Merlin. Taking in the sight of the lean raven-haired boy with porcelain like skin. Merlin's soft lips and large blue eyes. It was then that he saw the golden band on his finger. He brought his hand to his forehead remembering the power of the ring. He dismounted Merlin and getting off the bed.

"Arthur, What's wrong did I do something? Arthur come back! I don't understand .."

"Merlin! Of course you don't understand! You know nothing about the power of magic! You don't understand the shameful act I have committed against you!" Arthur said looking into the face of Merlin; he could see the shock and confusion on his face.

"Arthur this is madness first you embrace me when I bring you breakfast! Then you tell me you love me! You dismount me when we are about to make love! This is maddening! What shameful thing have you done to me that I possibly don't understand!" Merlin screamed at Arthur with frustration and anger.

Arthur showed Merlin his hand that wore the golden ring. "This ring is a harsh tool to control whomever I will. To do whatever I want! I use the ring to make you love me! I used it last night against you and I use it again now. That's why this is wrong what happens now is just wrong." Arthur couldn't look at Merlin's face anymore.

"Arthur. Look at me. I don't know how you got the ring. I don't even know if you know magic. But I do love you."

"What is it you don't understand? You love me because of an enchantment! Tell me when you knew that you loved me? If you are so certain."

"Ahhh…Ummm I'm not sure I guess…" Merlin struggled for an answer.

"See! That proves it you don't really love me. You could never love a royal selfish prat like me!" Arthur ran up to Merlin pulled the man into another kiss. This left Merlin dumfounded. First is was an argument then it was a kiss.

"That's why this is so very hard to do. Merlin I want you to forget this entire mess. The almost love making, the confessions. I want you to get dressed and act like the day has just begun on again."

"Arthur. Wait don't do this. I really do have feelings.." Merlin was silenced by Arthur's kiss and then Arthur kissed the golden ring. Like the night before Merlin did as he was told dressed himself and left Arthur's chambers going back to his own bed to start the day again.

In the afternoon sun Arthur sat in his chambers. Putting on the clothes that Merlin laid for him. The chamber door opened and Merlin carrying a platter with some roasted meats, bread, and some fruits.

"I'm so sorry that I'm so late. I didn't know that it was the afternoon until chef told me I was daft for wanting breakfast so late in the day. The funny thing is he told me that I had come to him to fetch your breakfast, which I must have forgotten. Arthur, Arthur are you listening. Did you dress yourself today?"

"Merlin you can take the rest of the day off. I will be going to go hunting with the other knights today. Don't worry about my weapons and horse I feel like doing it myself today. You can go now." Arthur said in a very monotone flat voice. Almost like reciting a poem without feeling. He never once looked at Merlin as he said that. He just stood staring out his window.

Merlin did not question him. He could sense now was not the time to question him. He left the prince to his privacy.

What Merlin did not know was that Arthur did not face him because he was fighting back tears. Arthur did not hunt that day. Instead he spent the day crying into the pillow that belonged to Merlin.


	4. Purgatory

Im so sorry I left this story hanging I've been so busy I TRYING to get my life in order. Its short but im working on something promise! Please read enjoy and review

The great prince of Camelot became a shell of himself. Not that many people noticed, because no one really knew him well enough to sense the changes in his personality. He still rode his horse down trails and sparred with a smile. But inside he was cold and damp filled with remorse and burden he was too ashamed to share. As royalty and the eye of the court Arthur was use to being the envy and the object of desire to many. But in his eye there was only one person. Merlin was a servant who made a spectacular entrance into Arthur's life. He only recognized these feelings after what was supposed to be a prank turned into torture. Merlin would never know of these things since Arthur ordered him to forget all that was transpired. This was only accomplished by an enchantment of control of body and soul.

Arthur continued to order Merlin about. But the casual way that Merlin and Arthur spoke to each other was gone. He sensed this, but Merlin thought it was best to wait until it was acknowledge by Arthur. Throughout the time Merlin was under enchantment, Arthur made a few slips causing a terrible cycle of confession and burden. This was Arthur's purgatory to always have Merlin know and forget his love for him. After a season passed of this Arthur lost his strength to carry on any further. He decided the best thing to do was to remove the ring from Merlin's hand. But he had to come up with a plot in order to get the ring back.

While Merlin slept Arthur sneaked into his room feeling the bed for Merlin's hand. Finding the ring finger Arthur pulled slightly in an attempt to remove the ring, without waking the man. The rings seem to glow with a aura caused when they were near each other. After a few more tugs he left the bedroom unsure of why the ring could not be removed. When he returned to his own chambers Arthur attempted to remove the ring he wore. As much as he pulled and struggled he was unable to remove the ring either. Panic flooded his mind what was he to do?

The next day he would ask the only other person who knew about magic what to do. He obtained the rings from Thorse the biggest and strongest knight in his army. Barlow was Thorse's lover and fellow knight. He hated separating the two knowing of their relationship. But Thorse was a captain leading his squadron to the farthest corner of Camelot. Barlow was sitting in the court yard reading a book, when Arthur approached.

"My, prince what can I do for you?" Barlow kneeled before him.

"No, please stand. I need to ask you something." Barlow stood meeting the prince's eyes.

" Anything your majesty."

"Where did the rings come from? How do you take them off?" Arthur pleaded.

"Thorse told me about them, and we never have had trouble removing them."

"Where did they come from? We need to know." Arthur pleaded.

"Well Barlow was traveling back from one of his patrols. When he saved a girl from danger she gave them to him. The girl said that the rings use to belong to a knight and a young countess. The knight promised her that he would do whatever she asked. Who is we?"

"Thank you Barlow. I will ask Thorse what roads he traveled. I also ask you for discretion."


	5. And the truth rolls out

Sorry Sorry it took me so long to update. Err things have not been and review and accept my apology?

* * *

Arthur had never been so emotionally confused before lost in an imbalance of emotions. While on one end of the spectrum he was in remorseful pain for creating this endless cycle of shame and love. Admitting to Merlin his endless love for him, but then withdrawing it in shame of forcing Merlin to return those feeling and then forgetting those moments. On the other side Arthur was charged with a new vigor in freeing and breaking this curse. Arthur's mind would wander some times to moments of intense passion and lust. As he flipped through the pages of fairy tales and magic, his breathing became more and more heavy as he thought of that night he made love with Merlin.

The fire place in his chamber was stoked with wood and burning strongly. The tub in his chambers was filled with hot water causing the cold air to be quickly warmed forcing vapors to appear. The doors were bolted shut and locked, guarding against any unwanted intruders. On top of his table was succulents fruits, usually reserved and savored by royalty and those who could afford such a banquet.

"Arthur I don't think this-"

"Shhh, don't say a word it dosen't matter right now." Arthur said whispering into Merlin's ear as he stroked his lovers back. His lips brushing so close to his neck that Merlin could feel the soft grain on his skin. Arthur's arms wrapped around Merlin's pulling him into his body. They relaxed in the water, forgetting about position and power. Their hair was dampened to stickiness by sweat and water. Skin slowly became reddened by heat and the touch of flesh to flesh.

"Merlin have you ever had a banana?" Arthur mused picking up the fruit from the table.

"Of course I have, I've eaten fruit you know." he laughingly mused.

"Have some of this, its the sweetest thing you've ever had." Arthur said pushing the fruit into Merlin's lips. He seductively chewed on the offering and laughed at Arthur intensely watching.

"I don't think this is really about fruit."

"No, no its not but thats the damn best fruit eating I've seen." Arthur said pushing his lover into a kiss. Using his strong arms Arthur lifted Merlin and himself out of the tub. Some how maneuvering the two into the bed. As the air kissed their skin drying them of the water, Arthur and Merlin we're locked in kisses and moans. In between breaths words escaped Merlin's lips.

"I want..I want..you..."

"Say..it..say..hmmm..say it Merlin."

"I want you inside of me!" shouting in exhaustion and wanton lust.

Arthur pinned Merlin down on the bed, mashing him into the white mattress. He rose above him like a lion about to prance on his prey.

"You're going to get plenty of me. You'll get what you want and more." he declared. With that he crawled to the end of the bed and lifted up Merlin's legs over his shoulders. Thrusting inward Arthur entered Merlin with veracity, eliciting moans of pain and pleasure. The darker haired man grabbed onto the blankets his eyes shut in ecstasy . Unable to form words to describe the sensations emanating inside of him. Arthur groaned as they both reached climaxed together, collapsing on top of him. They rolled into each other needlessly, only acting on instinct of touching and feeling each other driven to discover more of each other.

"Arthur, that was amazing." Merlin said as he was cuddling with his royal lover.

"No, Merlin you are amazing. I wanna tell you something."

"I don't think you need words to say it, but I wanna hear it."

"Everything that I am, everything I will be is because of you. You made me a better man."

"Arth-ohhh ohh ho" Merlin tried to interject only to be silenced by a kiss on his neck.

"I love you so much more than you'll ever know."

"I know I always knew." Merlin said smiling.

"You're going to forget this ever happened, and wake up in your own bed." Arthur said reluctantly.

And as it was before and over and over again. Merlin forgot Arthur remembered, and was crushed again.

Arthur came out of his memory, he let out of air of exasperation. This was why he needed this to end, he didn't care if Merlin ever knew about him loving him. If he could just to free them from this curse, that was only meant to be a joke. He flipped another page full of pictures of rings and nothing useful. He threw the book the ground just as Merlin walked in with a tray of food.

"Hey dont be mad at the book if you're too pratish to get it." setting the tray down.

"Merlin, do you have any idea what you do to me!"

"Well it's certainly not make you happy. Now come on you have to eat." Arthur grabbed the sandwhich looking at Merlin taking a seat across from him. He put it down as a thought came to him.

"Merlin, how did you know I wanted a sandwhich and I was here in the abandoned library?"

"I don't know.. err just knew."

"What am I thinking right now?"

"Arthur I'm not a mind reader- I don't know." Merlin said swallowing.

"You know, and I want you to tell me." he stared at him with all seriousness.

"You wanna know if I know anything about magic. I don't know why I said that." Merlin said frozen in fear, he couldn't let his secret come out. Unable to control the truth from his mouth.

"Merlin it's okay I wont hurt you. Just tell me the truth." he said taking Merlins hand looking at the ring.

"I know about magic, a lot about magic. I don't know why I'm telling you this or why I'm going to do this." Merlin said pulling Arthur's face to his. Meeting lips.

"It's because I want you to, it's gotten worse. What have I done?" Arthur got up terrified.

"What's happening? I don't understand?" Merlin said in fear of his lack of control.

"Merlin I put a cursed ring on you! It was just to be a joke to make you obey. But I never thought-"

"You used magic on me? IT'S NOT A TOY! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?"

"I didn't think this was going to happen, do you know how to fix this?" Arthur said trying to remain calm.

"The Druids of the forest may know, You used magic on me oh fantastic!" Merlin said finding his hands moving toward Arthur's pants.

"Sorry sorry give me a minute. Stray thought." Arthur said backing away, as much as he wanted Merlin at every moment this was not a good time.

"What have you made me done? What else has happened?" Arthur looked panicked trying to control his thoughts, but atlas it was no use.

"Merlin I can explain those things.. I really-" before he could finish his sentence Merlin slapped him across the face.

"You used me as a toy, a whore for your jollied a servant girl isn't enough?"

"I deserved that, and I'm sorry. I'll let you his me more later. But right now let's go find the druids."

There was nothing else to be said because Merlin now knew he could not disobey, and Arthur now knew that Merlin knew almost everything.


End file.
